


Ogni cosa di me (di noi)

by hapworth



Series: Our place's name [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-22 23:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Il tocco lieve dei polpastrelli sulla fronte sudata, la mano calda che accarezzava il mento e poi la guancia accaldata. Un mugolio sommesso, le labbra tremanti.La bocca si schiuse lentamente, lasciando fuoriuscire un gemito basso, a occhi semi-chiusi.Erwin rimase con i polpastrelli sulla pelle nivea e accaldata della guancia di Levi, mentre quello lo guardava, gli occhi argentei in movimento, languidi. Aveva le palpebre abbassate sugli occhi, ma ne riusciva a intravedere le iridi tra le ciglia scure, in quel gesto di spossata eccitazione.





	Ogni cosa di me (di noi)

**Author's Note:**

> \- [_Il fiore si nasconde nell’erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo_](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874) || **tabella:** semplice || **fiore:** #01. anemone || **prompt:** abbandono  
\- [_A Hot Summer Makes a Writer go Thirsty_](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61330664) || **cocktail:** great classics | margarita || **prompt:** iper-stimolazione, hand job, bacio sulla caviglia, “lascia che ti mostri come si fa” || **mods and spices:** bondage e tematiche bdsm

Il tocco lieve dei polpastrelli sulla fronte sudata, la mano calda che accarezzava il mento e poi la guancia accaldata. Un mugolio sommesso, le labbra tremanti.  
La bocca si schiuse lentamente, lasciando fuoriuscire un gemito basso, a occhi semi-chiusi.  
Erwin rimase con i polpastrelli sulla pelle nivea e accaldata della guancia di Levi, mentre quello lo guardava, gli occhi argentei in movimento, languidi. Aveva le palpebre abbassate sugli occhi, ma ne riusciva a intravedere le iridi tra le ciglia scure, in quel gesto di spossata eccitazione.  
Un tremito scosse tutto il corpo di Levi, che chiuse gli occhi emettendo un sibilo. Le mani erano costrette una contro l'altra, in un nodo perfetto con una corda di seta morbida, che ne costringeva gli arti dietro le spalle, alla base della schiena.  
Erwin fece scivolare le dita lungo la pelle liscia della guancia fino al collo, sentendo la pelle dell'amante rabbrividire nel percorso; stava trattenendo il respiro, mentre Erwin giungeva a uno dei capezzoli turgidi e scuri, che si divertì a stimolare con l'unghia e il polpastrello, provocando una reazione di irrigidimento e una scossa al corpo di Levi. «Er-Erwin...»  
Lui sorrise appena, prima di avvicinarsi con il viso a quello dell'amante solo per dargli un bacio a fior di labbra. Levi mugolò ancora, lo sguardo vitreo e le guance arrossate, il corpo in tensione.  
«Shhh.» gli sussurrò dolcemente, soffiando sul suo viso. Levi percepì l'odore muschiato, di quell'intensità un po' speziata che aveva la pelle di Erwin mescolata con il dopobarba. Se lo avesse avuto più vicino, avrebbe tirato fuori la lingua e avrebbe provato a leccargli la pelle, il suo sapore. Sapeva di non poterlo fare, non in quel momento, ma il desiderio era forte e anche Erwin sembrava capirlo; gli leggeva dentro, anche durante quegli istanti solo e unicamente per loro.  
Le dita leggere di Erwin, gli sfiorarono nuovamente il collo, su cui si erano nuovamente soffermate poco prima del bacio, per avvolgerlo e accarezzarlo; i polpastrelli contro la pelle, a spingere appena contro il pomo d'Adamo, per poi scivolare via, come se non lo avesse toccato, come se Levi non avesse sentito la leggera pressione, quel tocco, quella carezza, quella _promessa_, che Erwin stava con così tanta noncuranza disattendendo.  
Il viso di Erwin si sporse nuovamente fino al suo per baciarlo di nuovo, afferrandogli con i denti il labbro inferiore senza fargli male, per poi succhiarlo; le mani che gli massaggiavano le spalle indolenzite dalla posizione che aveva mantenuto fino a quel momento.  
«Rilassati.» gli ordinò. Levi sapeva riconoscere _il tono_. Quando doveva arrendersi, quando era il momento di lasciarsi scivolare via, rimanendo pura creta e calore, quando le dita, le labbra, le mani e ogni altra parte di Erwin si univa alla sua essenza e loro diventavano _tutto_.  
Levi rilassò le spalle, la rigidità dello stomaco e la postura tesa delle braccia contro la sua schiena, mentre Erwin gli sfilava la seta dai polsi e la faceva scivolare sulle sue gambe, prima di spingerlo all'indietro. Si lasciò cadere, in un lento affondare sul piumone e il materasso, che lo avvolsero quasi con un sospiro, un cigolio, un sussulto di piacere e sollievo.  
Aveva le gambe intorpidite leggermente, a causa della postura che aveva mantenuto a lungo e le sue mani pulsavano un po', mentre il sangue tornava a circolare, ma niente di ingestibile e a cui non fosse abituato.  
Erwin rimaneva a troneggiare su di lui, osservando la sua metamorfosi, incantato da quel bruco che diventava farfalla spiegando le sue ali.  
Levi sospirò, gli occhi argentei socchiusi e languidi, mentre allargava le braccia ancora intorpidite e fissava negli occhi l'amante, in un chiaro invito, in quella resa che lui stesso gli aveva comandato solo qualche istante prima. Erwin si lasciò guidare da quello sguardo, solo per baciarne ancora le labbra e sfiorarne i fianchi frementi; la pelle che sudata e accaldata gli regalava quella deliziosa sensazione di potere e soddisfazione.  
L'altro si agitava, ansimava. Il minimo tocco lo provocava in modo irreparabile, mentre sentiva ogni cosa, gli si imprimeva a fuoco sulla pelle.  
Erwin occhieggiò finalmente il sesso teso e rinchiuso, tenuto fermo in quella morsa di pelle e lacci – causa principale del continuo sussultare di Levi. Non sembrava averci dato particolarmente peso fino a quel momento – non fino a quando Levi era rimasto in ginocchio e con i polsi legati; ma nella presa consapevolezza della nuova situazione, entrambi sembravano più che consapevoli di tutto.  
Levi sospirava tremulo, le braccia avvolte intorno alle spalle ampie dell'amante, la bocca schiusa e gli occhi languidi. Sosteneva le gambe appena piegate, con le ginocchia rialzate e le cosce divaricate, in quell'invito al _di più_ che non osava chiedere per paura della punizione.  
Erwin ricompensò il suo atto di pura e genuina sottomissione con un altro bacio umido, prima di scivolare lungo il collo niveo e stimolarlo con la lingua e con i denti; la pelle che fremeva e rabbrividiva, la voce che si alzava, mentre le dita si serravano e irrigidivano contro la sua schiena.  
Si distanziò da lui, il tempo per prendergli da sotto il ginocchio una delle gambe appena piegate; si inclinò, portandosi l'arto vicino al viso, sfregandone la guancia contro la pianta del piede, mentre Levi si agitava, gorgogliando. Erwin sapeva quanta pazienza stesse esercitando su di sé, quanto gli stesse costando il non gridargli contro, implorarlo, maledirlo. Fu per quello che riprese la seta, che prima aveva legato i suoi polsi, e la usò per imbavagliarlo.  
Un sottile strato di stoffa, eppure abbastanza perché Levi si sentisse _più costretto_, mentre acconsentiva a quell'atto di estrema completezza e intimità.  
Non vi furono parole, mentre Erwin riprendeva il suo piede e ne baciava la pianta, ne mordeva le dita e risaliva fino alla caviglia, solo per dargli un bacio e scambiare uno sguardo intenso con Levi. Levi e i suoi occhi vitrei, la sua bocca spalancata, il suo viso arrossato e il sudore che ne ricopriva la pelle alabastrina come un velo.  
Le braccia richiedevano asilo sulle sue spalle, ma Erwin non volle accontentarle, non subito. Fece voltare invece Levi sul letto, a pancia sotto; le dita dell'altro si chiusero contro le sbarre alla fine del letto, in una presa ferrea, ma conosciuta.  
L'attesa non fece altro che far mugolare Levi, che inarcava il corpo verso l'alto, si aiutava con le ginocchia e con i piedi, cercando di sollevarsi maggiormente, in quell'attesa fremente e abituale che lo avrebbe ricompensato per i suoi sforzi.  
Erwin lo accontentò poco dopo, quando le sue dita bagnate si fecero spazio tra le sue natiche, nel suo orifizio stretto e palpitante. La seta attutiva i gemiti rumorosi, le implorazioni, la voglia e quel desiderio rinchiuso nella pelle nera e nelle cinghie che sfregava contro il materasso alla ricerca di un sollievo che era più una tortura che altro. Inconsciamente i muscoli si irrigidivano e allora i brividi, il dolore, il piacere e la costrizione rendevano Levi ancora più consapevole della propria posizione; un ruolo che si era scelto, che sceglieva _ogni volta_ e che era parte di lui, di loro, di quell'insieme di desiderio che talvolta li rendeva più vicini che mai.  
Le dita si muovevano, toccando, stimolando e allargando e Levi non riusciva più a distinguere cosa fosse suo desiderio e cosa, invece, fosse realtà. La prostata veniva sfiorata e pressata a intervalli irregolari, donando brividi e scosse a tutto il suo corpo, mentre sentiva il proprio sesso intorpidito e gonfio, eretto e al limite, costretto in quella vicinanza che lo tratteneva in bilico.  
_Ancora, ancora, ancora..._ gridava dentro e fuori, contro quella stoffa ormai fradicia di saliva, mentre sentiva gli occhi pungere, il desiderio e l'orgasmo che sostavano, che premevano, che urlavano. Anche se non riusciva a gridare, sapeva di non avere più voce.  
Febbrile, cercava un modo per allentare la tensione, avvicinando le dita allo stomaco; ma Erwin gli afferrò i polsi, lasciando la stimolazione del suo retto da parte.  
Venne rivoltato sulla schiena, le mani chiuse nella presa di Erwin sopra la sua testa. Erwin gli sorrise, mentre con la mano libera gli sfilava la striscia di seta dalle labbra; Levi emise un mugolio, la lingua esposta, la saliva che colava fuori dalla sua bocca. Non parlava, ma gli occhi erano vacui e il corpo tremante.  
E poi Erwin gli lasciò i polsi, scivolando con le mani e tutto il corpo verso il basso, là dove tutto il suo sangue si era bloccato in attesa, dove tutto il suo desiderio attendeva.  
Il rumore delle cinghie che venivano slacciate dai loro buchi, la pelle che scivolava via e l'asta che riprendeva a pompare il sangue, fino a quello sfilarsi del tutto, quando la sua uretra fu di nuovo in grado di _respirare_. Il _plop_ fu un sollievo e l'orgasmo fu così immediato che quasi non se ne accorse – così come non si rese conto del grido che gli uscì dalle labbra.  
Stava ancora venendo, quando le dita di Erwin lo presero, ricominciando a stimolarlo rapidamente. Levi gorgogliò, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendo le lacrime di sollievo scivolargli lungo le guance, prima di ricominciare a gemere e fremere.  
Il membro era ancora semi-eretto e la stimolazione di Erwin non aiutava minimamente, rendendolo invece più consapevole ed eccitato, anche se la mente di Levi era ancora annebbiata. «Ah- Ah... E-Erwin... Io-»  
Il secondo orgasmo lo colse ancora più impreparato e annebbiato, mentre si stringeva alle spalle di Erwin – che aveva riconquistato dopo la prima estasi – con un altro grido e la testa reclinata indietro. Venire perché Erwin lo masturbava non gli era mai particolarmente piaciuto, ma proprio per tale motivo, l'altro sembrava goderci nel farlo quando era più vulnerabile, quando era incapace di dirgli di no anche solo per finta. Ma, d'altro canto, era tutto ciò che voleva.  
  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, Levi gli dormiva adagiato sul petto; aveva il viso ancora umido e arrossato, in quell'adorabile espressione accigliata che era la sua tipica postura. Sorrise, accarezzandogli delicatamente la nuca.  
Levi mugolò, accartocciandosi maggiormente su di lui. La sera prima avevano condiviso di nuovo il loro spazio, dedicandosi l'uno all'altro senza nessuna preoccupazione che non fosse la reciproca consapevolezza. Erwin rise, ripensando agli insulti che aveva mormorato Levi a mezza voce prima di addormentarsi su di lui, i denti digrignati e il corpo scosso, troppo scosso per avere modo di lavarsi. Lo aveva pulito con un asciugamano bagnato, ma sapeva che per l'amante non sarebbe mai bastato malgrado tutto.  
Lo accarezzò ancora per un po', prima che Levi desse segni di vita. «Ngh...»  
«Tutto a posto?» il grugnito di risposta lo fece ridere. «Sì, anche se pisciare mi ucciderà. Te e quel tuo schifo di-»  
Erwin sbuffò, incrociando il suo sguardo. «Non è colpa mia se hai bisogno di un incentivo. _Non venire_, di solito non basta con te.» lo prese in giro. Levi borbottò, il viso che si arrossava solo leggermente, prima di mettersi seduto. Poi, qualche istante più tardi, lo guardò malevolo.  
«A proposito di _venire_...» Erwin gorgogliò, mentre la mano di Levi lo afferrava da sopra le lenzuola. «Qualcuno qui non è ancora venuto, potrei offendermi.»  
Erwin si portò una mano alla bocca, coprendosela con il dorso e sospirando piano, mentre Levi lo scopriva e gli saliva a cavalcioni, pronto per la loro sessione mattutina. «Lascia che ti mostri come si fa.»


End file.
